Happy Valentine's day?
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: Reto a la carta. Tabla de los enamorados. Diferentes escenarios que giran en torno a San Valentín. Miradas, rosas, peleas, reconciliaciones, una canción. ¡Mimato!
1. Miradas

**Reto a la carta.**  
Tabla de los enamorados.  
**#8** Miradas  
**Claim:** Mimi Tachikawa y Yamato Ishida.  
**Notas de autor:** Esta tabla tiene 14 retos en total. Pero, a parte de Mimato habrá Taiora. Oh sí 7 de cada uno. Así que esperen poco para que me atreva a publicar el primer capítulo para Tai y Sora. Son retos distintos, pero con algo en común es para el día de los enamorados. No tendrán conexión en sí, uno que otro sí, serán más bien distintos escenarios, tal y cómo lo dice el sumario. Gracias de nada.  
**Disclaimer;** Digimon no es mío. El reto sí. No al plagio. Gracias de nada.

* * *

**MIRADAS**

Por enésima vez, en dos horas, clavó su vista en ella. La mujer que se suponía que debía estar a su lado, pasando ese día lo había ¿Ignorado?, ¿A qué jugaba? Si era a ella a quién le encantaban esas cosas tan cursis como el San Valentín y ahora resultaba que no estaba con él... conviviendo como lo estaban haciendo muchos.

Ella era la organizadora del festival del "día de los enamorados" en el colegio. Acto que la llevó a estar, días atrás, separada de él. Mimi había pensado que cuando llegara el catorce podría estar todo el día con Matt, porque al fin de cuentas todo estaría perfecto, cómo ella lo había planeado. Pero fue todo lo contrario, ese día fue la más solicitada de la escuela. Cuando llegaba un repartidor de flores, ella tenía que ubicarlo y decirle a dónde tenía que ir. Tenía que supervisar que los puestos estuvieran bien, que las cartas que mandaban llegaran a su destino. Y para colmo sentía la penetrante vista de Matt sobre ella, ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Matt apuñó sus brazos. Tenían días de no estar juntos y ahora que se suponía que debían estarlo, con más razón, ella era la que estaba ausente.

Y siguió mirándola, Mimi estaba parada frente a él —a una considerable distancia—. Estaba de lado, hablando con una chica, la que suponía que era la que le ayudaba.

Se sentía irritado. Porque era irritante ver cómo los planes que tenía se iban desplomando poco a poco. Era irritante ver a los demás divirtiéndose frente a él y era más irritante estar solo, esperando como idiota a que a la princesa se le diera la gana ir con él. ¿Qué era más importante el festival o él?

La castaña se giró a donde Matt y lo miró directamente a los ojos lazándole una mirada de súplica que le decía _"Espera un momento más"_

Matt se volteó hacia otro lado rápidamente porque sintió sus mejillas arder... se había sonrojado y no quería que Mimi viera eso. Toda la irritación que mantenía en su ser desapareció al ver esos ojos miel.

Él estaba de acuerdo que estar enamorado a veces no era bueno para su salud, porque le bastaba una sola mirada de Mimi para que cambiara de opinión de un momento a otro.

Y ella sabía que con eso, podía tranquilizar, aunque sea un poco, a Matt. Se sentía tan mal, dejarlo solo y al no poder pasar un buen rato con él, a ella le encantaba tanto esa fecha, porque era tan mágica, tan especial y tan hermosa.

* * *

—Y al ver el edificio verde, das vuelta a la izquierda, caminarás por un pasillo y enfrente estará esa aula —le indicó Mimi, al fin tenía tiempo de estar con Matt.

Caminó hacia él que estaba sentado en un banco junto a unos de sus compañeros de la banda. Le soltó una sonrisa, al notar que la veía. Ambos se dedicaron una mirada, la más profunda de todas. Los ojos miel de Mimi le decían que al fin tenían tiempo de estar juntos. Además la mirada de Mimi podía provocar demasiados efectos en él, desde un simple escalofrío que recorría toda su espalda, hasta hormigueo en sus manos y una rara pero agradable sensación en su estómago, y para colmo Mimi siempre lograba idiotizarlo con su mirada. Siempre.

—Discúlpame por no haber estado contigo —le dijo arrepentida.

Mimi había bajado un poco el mentón, pero seguía mirando a Matt, de esa manera que le hacía tanto efecto, estaba anclado a los ojos de ella. Navegaba en un río de caramelo.

—No —tragó saliva —importa ya.

Y era cierto. No importaba nada, cuando lo miraba así.

—Está bien —le sonrió —¿Nos vamos ya?—le tomó de la mano para salir de ese lugar.

Mas sin embargo, a penas dieron unos cuantos pasos fueron interceptados por la chica que hace más de una hora hablaba con Mimi, esa chica de cabellos negros y demasiado corto estaba frente a ellos disculpándose por haberlos interrumpido, pero aclarando que era asunto de vida o muerte. Matt dejó de escuchar cuando la chica pronunció algo de que nuevamente Mimi, ¡Su novia!, parecía que nadie lo sabía o lo había ignorado, tenía que ausentarse nuevamente.

Frunció el ceño, apretando con más fuerza la mano de la castaña, para así lograr evitar que se marchara. En cambio ella giró sus ojos de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

—¿Es necesario Nanami? —le repuso achicando el ojo izquierdo.

—Si no fuera así, no hubiera venido a buscarte.

Se giró a dónde Matt y lo miró nuevamente. El rubio también la observó y predijo lo que se iba a venir, así que se volteó al lado contrario.

Al instante la castaña pintó una mueca en su rostro y soltó un suspiro al ver que Matt seguía en las mismas. Por un lado lo comprendía, pero por otro debía de entender que ella hizo un compromiso y tenía que cumplir. Además, ellos todavía podían estar juntos por la noche.

Mimi le clavó la mirada en la espalda del chico. Él podía sentirla.

—Te prometo que en la noche te recompensaré esto.

Matt solo gruñó.

—Matt —esta vez, la miró de reojo. Ya que había usado ese tono de voz, tan infantil, tan meloso —¿Si me entiendes verdad? —había puesto la mirada de borreguito a medio morir.

El rubio soltó lentamente la mano de la castaña a verla a los ojos que brillaban más de lo normal, ¿Desde cuándo sus ojos brillaban así? él no lo sabía, pero le gustaba. Ese mirar, lo podía llevar a hacer cualquier cosa, a aceptar o a darle todo lo que ella pidiera. También había perdido la cuenta sobre en cuántas ocasiones los ojos de la castaña lo habían dejado anclado al suelo o a ellos mismos. Pero le gustaba estar así y no le importaba, porque él podía perdonarle todo a esos ojos color miel.

* * *

—¿Vamos a bailar? —le propuso.

—¡Sí vamos! —gritó alegre —lo siento Mimi.

—No importa Nanami.

La castaña miró marchar a su amiga junto con el chico que la había invitado a bailar. Ambos iban a la pista de baile. Observó que había demasiadas parejas bailando alegremente y se miró a ella, que estaba sola. Hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Matt no llegaba. Vio con recelo a todos los novios en la pista, todos se miraban tan enamorados, tan felices. Parecía que habían pasado un San Valentín tan bonito. Y el de ella había sido un asco. Tuvo que sacrificar el suyo para que los demás pudieran ser felices, eso era lo que le daba un poco de consuelo.

Pero había quedado de pasar el baile con Matt, sin interrupciones y él no llegaba. Ahora estaba molesta porque miró el reloj, y que su espera iba para más, cada vez avanzaban más lentos los minutos y el rubio no llegaba. Y para colmo, ella se había arreglado para ese ojiazul, era la más bonita ¿Pero de qué le servía si él no estaba ahí? ¡Se había arreglado para él!

Ahora estaba triste por ella y molesta con Matt ¡Lo iba a matar! o mínimo iba a sacarle los ojos con un popote.

Frunció el ceño, cuando la figura del susodicho apareció. Él estaba parado, mirándola esa manera, que hacía que sus movimientos fueran totalmente torpes, que las piernas le temblaran y sobre todo, que las ganas que tenía de matarlo se esfumaran. Es que esos ojos azules eran tan traicioneros. Eran cómo un imán que la llevaba a quedarse sumergida en Matt. Y de la manera más dulce le obligaba a olvidar el pasado.

_Porque es tan guapo. Porque amaba su mirar._

Le sonrió.

* * *

Sinceramente no estoy segura del fic. Me parece que quedaba mejor en mi mente. Está un poco raro. Pero ya saben que siempre he pensando en Matt cómo el chico que no le dice no a una mujer. Y también que la mirada de Meems lo volvía loco, o algo así. Ya saben. Ten aquí está el dinero para la renta, tus zapatos y cosas así.

Prometo que el otro capítulo va a estar mejor. Aún me quedan 6 Mimatos. Pero ahora iré por el Taiora. Estaré a la par. Gracias por leer de antemano.

Reviews bienvenidos.

**EDITADO. Muchos errores u.u**


	2. Rosas

**Reto a la carta.**  
**Reto _#_3 **Rosas.  
**Claim: **Mimi/Matt  
**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
**Notas de autor:** Este fic va con dedicación especial para Len, espero que le guste. :D Gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

**ROSAS**

—Mimi, mira las flores —le señaló discretamente la pelirroja.

—Son hermosas —se le iluminó el rostro al ver el ramo de flores.

Ambas chicas miraron pasar a una muchacha acompañada de su novio, él le había regalado el ramo que cargaba felizmente esa mujer. Era de tamaño medio y las flores que lo adornaba eran rosadas.

A toda chica le gustaba que su novio le regalara un ramo de flores y Mimi no era la excepción. En el ambiente se podía respirar el San Valentín. Faltaban pocos días para eso, la castaña amaba completamente esa fecha, porque ahí demostraba , más que cualquier otro día, su amor a Yamato y sus amigos y éstos a ella.

—¿Qué tanto ven? —preguntó Tai, que llegaba acompañado de Matt.

Ambos habían ido por los cafés. Mientras las chicas se quedaron conversando en la mesa, y se encontraban muy entretenidas viendo por la ventana.

—El ramo de lirios de esa muchacha —exclamó Sora.

—Es tan bonito que tu pareja te regale un ramo de flores —dijo romántica la castaña.

Matt miró hacia donde miraban las chicas por unos instantes y luego se sentó a lado de Mimi.

—Sí —respondió Sora —eso debe de ser bonito.

—¿Debe? —Mimi clavó su vista en Tai y Sora —¿Nunca le has regalado uno a Sora? —estaba sorprendida.

—Una vez le di un ramo de gerberas —presumió Tai.

—Esas no son las favoritas de Sora —replicó Mimi

—Eso es mentira —repuso Tai —¿Sora verdad que esas son tus favoritas?

Sora apretó sus labios, de tal forma que dibujó una fina línea con ellos. Desvió la vista para responder.

—Mimi tiene razón —susurró —pero igual me gustan las gerberas.

Una sonrisa burlona se pintó en el rostro de Matt, al ver cómo el ojo de su amigo empezó a temblar ante tal declaración y era más gracioso aún ver cómo intentaba decir algo, pero le era imposible ante el impacto. Tai abría la boca, buscando las palabras que no le salían. Miró a Sora y estaba un poco cavizbaja, por la pena, pero aún así se le notaba el ligero sonrojo que tiñó sus mejillas. Mimi en cambio, miraba sonriente la escena.

—¡Te lo dije! —soltó la castaña, alzando los hombros.

—Ni siquiera sabes cuáles son sus favoritas —habló Matt, tratando de ridiculizar más a su amigo.

Tai lo mató con la mirada.

—Tú tampoco sabes cuáles son las favoritas de Mimi —levantó ambas cejas ante lo dicho.

La sonrisa que el rubio tenía, había desaparecido.

—Eso es mentira Tai —defendió Mimi —Yo no soy cómo Sora, yo le he dicho mil veces a Matt cuáles son mis favoritas, ¿Verdad Yama? Además él no es cómo tú, él jamás olvidaría mis flores favoritas —levantó la mano para juguetear con el pelo del chico.

_¿Ya me lo dijo? ¿Qué me dijo?_

—Así es —desafió con la mirada a Tai.

* * *

¡Lo iba a matar! ¡Lo iba a matar! Y de algo estaba seguro, ¡No tendría piedad! Ya era catorce de febrero y aún no le había comprado las flores que ella quería. Estaba luchando contra reloj y contra la esperanza que le quedaba. Las flores se iban a terminar, y no sabía cuáles comprar por qué no recordaba cuáles eran las favoritas de ¡Mimi!, no quería quedarle mal a su novia y además por orgullo, no quería ser la burla de Tai. Él se mofó lo suficiente del moreno, cuando Sora le dijo de la manera más sutil que la gerberas no eran sus flores favoritas.

Tai era un idiota. Pero él no.

Ella lo había defendido, lo tenía en el concepto del mejor novio del mundo. No podía pagarle con eso, porque la quería y no quería darle esa decepción.

De una u otra manera él solucionaría esto, solo.

Aquel día descubrió que a Sora le gustaban los narcisos. Eso lo recordaba. Pero no era importante. Aquí lo importante era ¡Mimi! Y las malditas flores que le gustaban. La castaña argumentó ese día que le había dicho ciento de veces las flores que le gustaban, pero él no lo recordaba, porque cada rato Mimi cambiaba sus gustos, un día amaba el rosa pastel y al otro amaba más el rosa fucsia. Así cómo iba a saber cuáles eran, si un día podían ser tulipanes y al otro magnolias. Le dolía, aún más, la cabeza, al imaginarse qué tantos nombres de flores habían mentado cada mes para decir cuáles eran sus flores favoritas. Y para colmo tenía que saber cuál fue la flor favorita al empezar febrero.

Respiró hondo y se armó de valor para entrar a la primera florería, que estaba llena de gente y los trabajadores andaban locos haciendo ramos, enviando y atendiendo a los clientes. Luego de unos instantes de haber entrado fue atendido por una empleada bajita.

—¿En qué lo puedo ayudar? —le dijo amablemente.

—Busco un ramo de flores para mi novia —giró su vista de un lado a otro, tratando de ver las flores que había y así ser capaz de recordar cuáles era las que debía de comprar.

—¿Qué busca en especial?

—Aún no lo sé...

Apuñó sus ojos, tratando de recordar. Llevaba días tratando de hacerlo. Mimi lo iba a matar. Lo sabía y estaba consciente también que lo haría con justa razón ¡¿Qué clase de novio era? sin duda el peor de todos. No sabía los gustos de su novia, _su novia cambiante, más que el clima._

Estaba desesperado, eran las ocho de la mañana, Mimi se levantaría a las diez y si no miraba un ramo de flores en su recibidor, no quería imaginar lo que la chica era capaz de hacer... ¿Llorar desenfrenadamente para después matarlo?

_No quiero decepcionarla, no quiero. Quiero verla feliz._

Había intentado sacarle información sobre cuál eran las flores exactamente, pero no había podido. Ella siempre le salía con "ya te lo dije, no te hagas" y ni quién pudiera sacarla de ahí... _Quería ¿Orquídeas?_ eran de color rosa... el favorito de ella, no importaba la tonalidad. Pero también los claveles eran rosas.

_¿Girasoles? _No, a él no le gustaba esa flor y dio por hecho que a ella tampoco.

—Olvídelo señorita —salió del lugar.

* * *

Tenía cerca de veinte minutos caminando de un lado a otro, ya casi hacia una zanja en el suelo. No podía recordarlo, no podía.

Solamente a él le pasaba eso, ¡Olvidar lo que la novia quería! pero él no tenía la culpa de tener una novia, que habla y habla hasta por los codos. Además a él ¡Ni le gustan las flores! ¿Qué iba a saber?

—¿Le gustarán las margaritas? —musitó, agachando su cabeza.

—¡Saludos Don Juan! —Taichi llegó por detrás.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —miró molesto al moreno.

—Sólo vine a buscarle a Sora las flores que quería —le mostró el ramo de narcisos —¿Y las tuyas?

—Aún no las tengo —se volteó a otro lado.

—¿Y eso es por?

—¡Por qué no sé cuáles son! —gritó desesperado.

En los labios de Tai se formó una risa maliciosa que le decía _"Eso ya lo sabía. Qué bueno que lo aceptes, por fin"_, le causaba tanta gracia ver a Yamato en estado, a punto del colapso nervioso. Lucía desesperado, parecía que tenía días sin dormir y al notar que el rubio lo fulminaba con la mirada, no se controló más y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

Matt con esto se desesperó aún más. Y emprendió camino hacia otro lado.

—Espera —lo detuvo Tai —déjamelo todo a mí.

—¿Qué? —Matt se alarmó.

—Lo que oyes. Tú ve a darte un buen baño, luces peor de lo que realmente estás, y eso es para alarmarse —al verlo dudoso —anda confía en el buen Tai.

—Eso quisiera —dijo con suspicacia.

—Matt, soy tu mejor amigo y amigo de ella. Mi novia es su mejor amiga —giró los ojos —pero cómo no quieres, tú te lo pierdes.

—Está bien —se comió su orgullo —pero si lo arruinas ¡Te mato!

—Cómo crees que sería capaz de hacer eso.

* * *

No le había quedado de otra, dejó a Tai encargado de todo. Lo habían planeado juntos, Tai mandaría las flores a casa de Mimi, a nombre de él. El moreno le preguntaría a Sora cuáles eran las predilectas de la castaña, de forma trivial, ya que si la pelirroja se enteraba que Matt no recordaba qué flores pedía, se lo diría a su mejor amiga. Y era justamente lo que Matt no buscaba, que su novia se enterara de lo sucedido, para no hacerla sufrir porque para ella eran especiales estas fechas y ese tipo de detalle

Caminaba algo nervioso a la casa de Mimi. Rogaba a Dios que todo saliera perfecto, que Tai pudiera ayudarlo. Y ser feliz hoy y siempre junto de ella.

Ya estaba delante de la puerta del departamento.

Justamente en ese momento, un muchacho pasó por delante de él, cargando un ramo... de rosas.

—_Me gustan las rosas._

—_Las rosas son mis favoritas._

—_¡Me gustaría que me regalaran rosas!_

Abrió completamente los ojos... Ya lo había recordado. Su cuerpo se heló por completo. Había recordado las mil veces en las que Mimi había hablado de sus flores favoritas.

—¡Matt qué bueno que llegaste! —se lanzó hacia él, cuando abrió la puerta.

Fue una casualidad que la chica abriera la puerta, antes de que él tocara. El destino lo castigaba por mala persona. No tuvo otra reacción más que abrazar su cintura con un brazo. Debía afrontar lo que estaba por venir, rogaba a Dios y a todos los santos que Tai lo hubiese podido ayudar.

—¡Me has dado el ramo de rosas más bonito —chocó sus labios contra los de él.

_¿Dijo rosas? ¿Fueron rosas?_

Se asomó hacia dentro de la casa y ahí lo miró... un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

Suspiró aliviado en sus adentros. Y la miró, tan feliz. Él sonrió ante tal escena.

* * *

**_Matt le debe una a Tai... ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Ya este es el segundo reto, espero que les haya gustado. A mí en lo personal si me gustó y estoy conforme con él. Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, y a las personas que agregaron a sus favoritos, eso me hace más feliz aún que les daré una probadita del siguiente capítulo. ¡CELOS! Habrá celos y peleas. *helleyes* Tal vez ya no pueda actualizar tan rápido, empiezo con mi práctica profesional, pero yo haré todo lo posible por salir adelante y consentirlos con el buen hábito de la lectura._**

**_Hablando del fic. Se mostró a un Matt, a mi parecer, más apegado al que salió en Digimon 02, ya que se volvió un poco despistado y cómico. Y a mí me parece, en mi opinión mía, personal de mí, y a nivel mundial e internacional :) que me quedó así. JAJA Pobrecillo, se lo imaginan siendo asesinado brutalmente por Mimi? oh no sé, le hubiese puesto una mirada de esas para compensarla. XD _**

**_Salven un patito por cada review._**

**_BESOS _**


	3. Pelea

**Reto a la carta.**  
**_#_12** Pelea  
**Claim**: Mimi T / Matt I.  
**Notas de autor:** Siento la demora.  
**Disclaimer:** Si digimon me perteneciera, vieran los miles de cambios positivos que le haría.

* * *

** PELEA**

El sonido de su teléfono celular, interrumpió su caminata.

―Disculpa ―mentó al tomar su celular.

El rubio, que la acompañaba, miró a la castaña alejarse de él para poder atender la llamada. Arrugó el ceño.

_Momento. ¿Desde cuándo Mimi hace eso?_

Trató de hacer memoria, pero no pudo quizá porque esta era la primera vez.

_¿Quién será?_

Era la única pregunta que formulaba el cerebro de Matt, que miraba atento a la castaña, no podía descifrar su cara, puesto a que estaba de espaldas. Eso le parecía más sospechoso al rubio. ¿Por qué Mimi hacia eso?, ¿Alejarse para tomar una llamada?

_Privacidad Matt. Tranquilo._

Trató de consolarse, al notar que la chica se acercaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Matt no supo por qué pero eso le dio una mala sensación.

―No te imaginas lo que me acaban de decir ―contó entusiasmada ―¡Michael viene a Japón! ―le soltó al notar la mirada interrogativa de Matt.

El rubio tragó saliva. Ahora sabía porque le había dado mala espina esa llamada. Él, más que nadie sabía a la perfección las intensiones que el estadounidense tenía con Mimi. Aunque ella lo desconociera por completo, él lo sabía… por como la miraba y le hablaba.

Maldijo en sus adentros.

―¿A qué? ―preguntó bruscamente.

Al instante se arrepintió de su acto.

_Disimula. Disimula._

―Dijo que tenía ganas de verme ―Mimi dijo inconscientemente, cosa que le disgustó más a Matt ―recuerda que tenemos bastante tiempo sin vernos, además de que viene a unos negocios con su padre, ¿No te parece genial?

―Muy genial ―comentó irónico, mientras giraba sus ojos.

Ese tipo le molestaba a la distancia, qué iba a ser si lo tenía cerca; cerca de su castaña y cerca de él. No era que desconfiara de Mimi, era solo que ese chico no le caía bien por dos razones… La primera, porque estaba enamorado de Meems y la segunda por papel que tomó: el del chico dulce y tierno que todas querían tener a su lado, y más si ese estereotipo de hombre es el "supuesto mejor amigo". Bufó fastidiado.

* * *

Comenzaba el mes de febrero, se podía oler el San Valentín. Todas las tiendas del centro comercial, estaban decoradas acorde a la festividad; rojo y corazones.

―¡Estoy feliz! ―exclamó una sonriente castaña que llegaba a reunirse con sus amigos.

―¿A qué se debe? ―preguntó Izzy.

―¡Michael llega mañana! ―gritó emocionada.

_Michael esto, Michael lo otro. _

Pensó un celoso Yamato que dejó de escuchar la conversación desde que mentaron ese nombre, que lo ponía de tan mal humor. El americano no había llegado y ya era todo un problema.

Sintió que tocaban su hombro.

―No te pongas celoso ―le dijo Tai.

―Yo no estoy celoso ―mintió.

―Claro que sí, te conozco ―le sonrió ―además si te baja a la novia, aquí estaré yo para ayudarte a darle una paliza. Nadie le quita nada a mi mejor amigo.

Matt le miró más molesto. No permitiría que Michael le quitara a Mimi, por más amigo que este sea de la castaña. Su plan era infalible. Dejarlos el menos tiempo, posible, juntos.

(…)

Despertó con un espantoso dolor de cabeza. Se llevó las manos hacia la sien; cerró sus ojos. La resaca lo iba a matar. Recordaba que había salido de noche con sus amigos a un bar, momento. ¿Sus amigos?, abrió los ojos de pronto, para mirar el reloj.

―La una y media ―maldijo un millón de veces.

¡Michael iba a llegar a las diez!

Había quedado de acompañar a Mimi al aeropuerto, pero se había quedado dormido. Sacó su celular para ver si tenía llamadas perdidas de la castaña, pero no tenía ni una sola. Apretó sus labios, ¿Por qué no le había marcado temprano? Y esa pregunta lo llevo a miles de pensamientos que hicieron que el ácido de su estómago empezara a molestarlo. La castaña había ido sola, por Michael… Y ahora estaban solos… ¡Solos!

―¿En dónde estás? ―preguntó bruscamente, al oír del otro lado del teléfono la voz de la chica.

―_¡Matt! ―chilló la castaña ―Al fin despiertas. Vamos rumbo a la cafetería de siempre._

―¿Ya llegó Michael? ―formuló quejumbroso.

―_Sí, aquí está, te manda saludos. No quise despertarte por la mañana, creí que no podrías levantarte. _

"_Te manda saludos" _gruñó Yamato mentalmente. El muy cabrón ya estaba dando lata. Estaba a solas con su chica y tiene el cinismo de mandarle saludos.

―Voy para allá ―colgó e inmediatamente se dio una ducha.

Matt no perdería el tiempo.

En menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos el rubio ya estaba llegando a la cafetería, giró sus ojos de un lado a otro para poder ubicar a la castaña. Yamato sintió cómo sus músculos se relajaron al ver que la castaña, que estaba sola, le hacía señas para que se acercara. Había pensado que Michael se había retirado a descansar luego de un largo viaje.

Dibujó una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

―Hola ―saludó ella sonriéndole, para luego lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo del cuello mientras lo besaba. Matt, en cambio, la abrazaba por la cintura.

―¡Hola Matt! ―el rubio escuchó una voz que provenía desde sus espaldas.

Mimi se separó lentamente de Yamato, acto que provocó un leve gruñido de parte del rubio. Por lo que optó por girarse para toparse con la mirada del Michael. El ojiazul rápidamente deslizó su brazo por la cintura de la chica y la acercó a él, en un gesto posesivo. Mientras le lanzaba todo tipo de miradas al sujeto que estaba frente a él, _"aquí está su novio", "ni te le acerques"._

El americano mantenía su boba mirada, pero sabía a la perfección lo que el novio de su amiga estaba tratando de decir.

―Bueno, ¿Ya comiste algo? ―le preguntó a Matt, rompiendo el silencio.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, pero seguía con la vista clavada en el extranjero.

―¿Qué tal si vamos por algo?

―Entonces hay que entrar.

Dijo un sonriente Michael, abriendo la puerta para que Mimi pasara. Matt frunció el entrecejo molesto, el tipo estaba montado sobre su bandera de _soy_ un caballero, para poder acercarse _más_ a Mimi, sin duda, ya nadie respetaba lo ajeno.

Una vez ya dentro del lugar ordenaron lo que querían, platicaban amenamente la castaña y su amigo. Mientras que el rubio observaba atento los movimientos del "amigo" de Mimi, solo se limitaba a dar cortas respuestas, cuando se le requería. Observaba a la castaña, que se miraba muy feliz de poder charlar personalmente con su viejo amigo, luego de bastante tiempo. Y lo observaba a él, que en ocasiones se acercaba demasiado a Tachikawa; los tres estaban sentados en una mesa, Mimi quedaba en medio de los ambos chicos. Notaba cómo el americano se estiraba para alcanzar una servilleta, y se arrimaba mucho a su chica. Arrugó el ceño cuando hubo contacto entre ambos, ya que Meems le extendió la mano para pasarle la kétchup y sus dedos se rozaron. Michael al sentir la mirada del rubio en él, sonrió amablemente.

―¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? ―preguntó un irritado Yamato.

_Ojalá te vayas pronto._

―En unas dos semanas ―respondió.

―Venga Matt, acaba de llegar y tú ya lo estás corriendo ―pronunció inocentemente la castaña.

Michael rió, mientras Ishida desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

―Mimi, me siento cansado. Creo que tendremos que mover nuestros planes para otro día.

_¿Planes?_

Ladeó su boca.

_¿Qué planes?_

―Descuida, yo debí haber pensando en el larguísimo viaje, el horario y esas cosas. Te acompañamos a donde te vas a quedar.

(…)

Ya le irritaba la estúpida voz de ese chico. Pero le irritaba, más aún su estúpida sonrisa de niño bobo de mamá. Oír las carcajadas que soltaban ambos durante el camino era como si le atascaran puñales en la espalda. Pero tenía que controlarse, él no era celoso. Pero con la presencia de Michael ahí, estaba celoso. Él entendía que Mimi era una chica hermosa y que cualquiera mataría por estar con ella, pero Michael tenía ese sí sé por qué me cae en la punta del hígado. ¡Su personalidad! De ser el príncipe azul, el que toda chica sueña; el hombre cursi, romántico y comprensivo. El carismático, el todo.

―¿Seguros que no quieren beber algo? ―dio muestras de cortesía.

―Mejor descansa ―Matt dijo rápidamente, antes de que Mimi hablara.

La chica frunció los labios.

―Cualquier cosa me llamas.

* * *

Algo que odiaba era que lo mirara de esa manera.

Mimi estaba bastante con molesta con él. Aún no le había dicho nada, y eso era peor aún, porque su mirada reflejaba una enorme mezcla de decepción y enfado. Y se lo merecía por haber sido tan idiota.

―Ten esto ayudará para tu golpe ―le extendió una bolsa de hielo para que se la pusiera en el golpe que traía en el ojo.

―Mimi… yo.

―No digas nada, no quiero oírte ―se mantuvo calmada ―tantito me falta para dejarte aquí solo.

―Es que.

―¡No digas nada! ―exclamó.

Aunque pareciera extraño, ella estaba furiosa contra Matt, no quería oírlo, tenía la cabeza caliente por la rabia y sabía que no era el momento para hablar de lo sucedido. Se estaba conteniendo, quería llorar, quería gritar y salir corriendo de ahí, pero no lo haría, por primera vez en su vida se haría la fuerte, aunque en el fondo sabía que el rubio conocía a la perfección su estado. Mordió su labio inferior para ahogar un poco el coraje. El coraje que traía contra Yamato, por lo que hizo y por conocerla tanto, el que traía contra Michael porque también era un idiota y el que tenía contra ella misma por ser tan débil y no dejar a su novio.

―Gracias por quedarte ―le dijo el rubio sonriendo sutilmente ―sé lo difícil que te está resultando esto. Y en verdad lo siento.

Mimi que estaba de espaldas al chico. Sintió como su cuerpo se heló al escuchar la voz de Yamato, cerró con fuerza sus ojos, tratando de controlarse, pero ya no podía. Se dio la vuelta y encaró al rubio.

―¿En verdad lo sientes?, ¿En verdad sientes haber agarrado a golpes a Michael, mi amigo? ―le reprochó ―y no me mientas.

―La verdad no, no me arrepiento de haberlo golpeado ―fue sincero ―si lo tuviera enfrente lo volvería a hacer.

―Eres un idiota Matt ―se cruzó de brazos.

Al rubio le dolieron esas palabras, más que nada por la forma en que se los dijo, pero no demostró nada.

―Llámame como quieras. No me arrepentiré ―dijo orgulloso.

Mimi pateó el piso de la rabia. Y soltó un gruñido.

―Es increíble que sigas con esa actitud. Luego de cómo estás ―lo señaló ―estoy comenzando a creer que te lo merecías.

―¿En verdad crees eso? ―se levantó para tomarla por los hombros, olvidando que también tenía lastimada su mano derecha ―¿En verdad lo crees?

La miró fijamente a los ojos.

―Sí ―soltó ―tú más que nadie sabe lo mucho que me molesta que se agarren a golpes. Que la gente se pelee. Y ahora tu encabezas una riña, nada más y nada menos que con ¡Mi mejor amigo!

―Pues ese "supuesto mejor amigo" debería saber que tú tienes novio, para no estarte coqueteando cada vez que puede.

―¡No es nada de eso!

―¿Cómo que no es nada de eso? ―le agarró con más fuerza ―¿Estás ciega o qué? , ¡Date cuenta!

―Me estoy dando cuenta de algo ―se zafó del agarre ―¡Eres más idiota de lo que creí!

Gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―Todo este tiempo he tenido paciencia, he aguantado su presencia, me he controlado. Porque desde que llegó quise partirle la cara, pero me detuve por ti. Pero simplemente no lo soporté, no soporté que anduviera con su bandera de amigo, para acercarse a ti y no en plan de amigos, sino de otra cosa ―estalló ―¿Sabes cuántas veces en estos días me moría de celos?, y los callé por ti.

―Si no hubieras estado alucinado cosas todo este tiempo, nada hubiera pasado.

―Entonces… ¿Solo yo tengo la culpa?

―Sabes qué ―tomó sus cosas ―mejor me voy.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, era una tonta por derramar lágrimas.

En cambio Matt golpeó la pared. Lastimándose más aún su mano derecha.

* * *

_I don't know. Estuvo medio raro al final, pero fue necesario, me quedó bastante largo el capítulo, por eso tuve que cortarlo tan abruptamente y dejarlo para la continuación que es la reconciliación. Traté de explica un poquito el por qué a Yamato le molestaba la presencia de Michael, y si se dieron cuenta, Michael quería algo más con Mimi, creo que lo puse explícitamente pero de manera muy sutil. A ver si la lograron captar. El caso es que en este capítulo quise poner la opinión de Matt, para que el segundo esté lleno de flashback de un Matt todavía aún más celoso, se venga una reconciliación de ellas en san valentín._

_En fin. Perdonen la espera, pero la escuela no me prometo nada para el conti. Y para el taiora también no diré nada._

_Gracias por leer. _

_EDITADO._


	4. Reconciliación

**Reto a la carta.**  
**#13** Reconciliación  
**Notas de autor:** Es la continuación del capítulo pasado "pelea". Completamente ligado.  
**Claim:** Mimi T. / Yamato I.  
**Disclairmer:** Lo de siempre; Digimon no es tuyo, ni mío, ni de mi perra y tampoco de mi mamá. I'm sad.

* * *

**RECONCILIACIÓN**

_En cambio Matt golpeó la pared. Lastimándose más aún su mano derecha._

El golpe que le había dado a la pared, le lesionó aún más, pero eso no le importó en absoluto. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y de inmediato sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo. Porque confesó que en todo ese tiempo él había estado celoso.

―Maldición ―masculló.

Se llevó sus manos a su cabello, para deslizar sus dedos entre las finas hebras doradas que conformaban su cabellera. Ya no sabía que sentir. ¿Rabia?, ¿Arrepentimiento?

Primeramente, ¿Por qué lo había confesado?

Mejor hubiese sido reprimir su sentimiento. Sin duda ser amigo de Tai, le estaba cobrando factura.

―_¿Sabes cuántas veces en estos días me moría de celos?, y los callé por ti._

_Soy un idiota._

Había quedado cómo eso; un idiota o el karma le estaba cobrando absolutamente todas las malas jugadas que hizo en una semana. Ahora su estatus era bastante crítico: discutió con su novia, estaba golpeado, seguía con ganas de matar a su némesis y…

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro con rapidez, para así evitar que su cabeza completara la frase.

* * *

_Habían dejado a Michael y ellos decidieron dar una vuelta por el centro comercial y aprovechó el momento en que Mimi se probaba ropa._

―_Necesito tu ayuda ―dijo al oír la voz de su mejor amigo atreves del celular._

―_Sabía que me buscarías ―Tai comprendió inmediatamente._

―_Te veo hoy en la noche ―le dijo ―te tengo que dejar, Mimi ya viene._

_El moreno aceptó gustoso. Nadie se metía con su mejor amigo, así que fastidiaría el tiempo que fuera necesario a Michael, para que aprendiera su lección._

* * *

Miró la fecha en el calendario. Y soltó un prolongado suspiro.

Definitivamente; era catorce de febrero. Cosa que lamentaba en ese momento. Siempre contaba los días para esta fecha, pero hoy era todo distinto. Había pedido a los cielos, a los ángeles y a todos los Santos que se detuviera el tiempo y que siguiera siendo trece, pero no se pudo. Ya era otro día.

Ahora tenía que resignarse, a pasarla amargada. Se sentía fatal, había reñido con Matt por la noche. Pero no pudo evitarlo, el rubio se había pasado de la raya y todo por celos, celos que le tenía a su mejor amigo Michael, el tan bueno que había sido, definitivamente él no se merecía el trato que le dio su novio.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana. Pero, por más molesta que pudiera estar con Yamato, no podía dejar de quererlo. Desvió su mirada hacia el otro extremo de su habitación y se dijo, que tenía que ser él, el que debe arreglar las cosas. Que tiene que aprender de sus errores y sobretodo ofrecerle una disculpa a su amigo.

Pero con lo orgulloso que es.

En seguida se tiró en la cama. La espera sería larga… demasiado.

―Ahh ―gritó―, no quiero pasar mi San Valentín así.

El sonido de su teléfono celular la sacó de sus lamentos. Inmediatamente lo tomó; creía que era Matt. Pero estaba equivocada.

―¿Hola Mimi? ―se oyó una voz masculina.

No, no era él. Qué tonta fue al pensar que Matt le hablaría del celular de Michael.

―Sí ―tragó saliva ―¿Qué pasa?

―Sé que debes de estar algo deprimida por lo de anoche ―contó el norteamericano ―y también sé que te gusta mucho esta fecha. Así que se me ocurrió invitarte un café, para que te despejes. ¿Qué dices?, como en los viejos tiempos.

―No sé Michael, no tengo ganas de salir ―respondió dubitativa.

―Vamos, te prometo que te sentirás mejor y te daré un regalo ―mentó ―¿Qué dices?

―Ni así quiero ―le dijo ―además tú estás lastimado.

―Mira, mejor voy para allá. No te preocupes, ya casi no me duelen.

―Está bien ―se resignó.

* * *

Se puso la almohada en el rostro, los rayos de sol que se lograban infiltrar por las persianas de la ventana empezaban a molestarle. No supo a qué hora se había quedado dormido. Había pasado una mala noche.

Se giró hacia la derecha, ahora le daba la espalda a la ventana. Sabía que no se iba a dormir, pero quería hacerse a la idea de que no había pasado nada la noche anterior.

―_¿Qué tal si le damos una cucharada de su propio chocolate? ―le propuso el moreno luego de rechazar las un mil ideas de fastidiar al norteamericano._

―_¿Es decir qué haga mal tercio con su novia? ―dijo irónico un rubio._

―_No idiota ―meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de negación ―¿Qué tal si le pedimos a una chica que lo acose a sol y sombra?_

_Matt analizó la propuesta._

―_Me gusta ―sonrió ―me sorprende que a veces uses tu cabecita._

―_Soy brillante, aunque te duela ―alardeó el moreno ―sería perfecto ¿No? Es decir; a tu fanática más leal le pedimos que se finja enamorada de Michael, y Mimi con lo doctora corazón que es, la hará de Cupido. Él no podrá negarse ante las peticiones de ella. Así no te molestará._

―_Simplemente me sorprendes, Taichi, quién te viera. Ojalá fueras así para los estudios._

―_Esto es importante ―bufó ―ahora, ¿Qué chica podría hacerlo? _

―_Tengo a la candidata perfecta._

_(…)_

―_No sé Tai, necesito algo a cambio ―dijo una chica de cabellos ondulados color negro._

―_A ver… ―suspiró con hastío ―¿Qué necesitas, estimada Naoko?_

_La chica se dio la vuelta. Mordió su dedo índice. Lo iba a pensar meticulosamente, es decir, ella iba a ayudar a Matt, pero tenía que cobrar por ello._

―_Quiero entrar a sus conciertos gratis, primera fila ―se giró para cruzar la mirada con Taichi._

―_¿Eso es todo? ―alzó las palmas de sus manos ―bueno eso no será problema. Ahora este es el plan._

_Kamiya le explicó detalladamente los pasos a seguir a la chica, que solo hacía preguntas ocasionales y la mayoría de las veces asistía con la cabeza. Ella tenía que decirle a Mimi que la miró el otro día acompañada de un guapísimo chico y que si podía arreglarles una cita y que tenía que fingirse enamorada de él, además de lo más importante; estar el mayor tiempo posible a lado de Michael._

_La chica no preguntó por qué tenía que hacer eso, Tai tampoco le dijo. Ella con ayudar a Matt y con su recompensa era feliz._

_(…)_

_El rubio miraba sonriente la escena; Michael siendo apartado del resto por una chica que él conocía, la misma con la que había hecho el trato de hacerse pasar por la enamorada del norteamericano._

―_¿No te parece que hacen muy bonita pareja? ―chilló Mimi ―es súper romántico que en un viaje y en vísperas de San Valentín encuentre el amor._

―_Sí, se ven bien juntos._

_Meems le había arreglado varias citas a su amigo, ya que Naoko se le mostraba más entusiasmada con el chico. Michael solo le había comentado que era una chica bastante agradable y hasta ahí. Al principio ella creyó eso, pero Matt y Tai le hicieron ver que no era así, que Michael también se sentía atraído por la pelinegra. _

_Cuando salía en grupo, ella le informaba a Naoko dónde estarían, para que estuviera con el rubio. A veces hasta la chica tenía la iniciativa y lo invitaba a salir. Pasaban casi todos los días juntos, y la castaña se sentía tan feliz por eso._

_Matt estaba tranquilo. Había pasado una semana dónde Michael estaba ausente casi todo el día, muchas fueron las veces dónde era casi arrastrado por su fanática, que era muy persistente. Se divirtió tanto al ver el rostro de su némesis cuando Mimi le informaba que había invitado a Naoko a salir con ellos. Yamato gozaba de tales escenas, pero disfrutaba más aún que Michael no podía hacer nada ante tal cosa… No le iba a negar nada a Mimi y sobre todo siempre se tenía que comportar como un caballero._

* * *

―¿Piensas quedarte encerrado en estas cuatro paredes todo el día?

―Sí ―le respondió tajante ―tú deberías ir a pasear con Sora.

―Ella comprende bien porque estoy aquí ―se sentó en la orilla de la cama ―ahora tú, no le dejes el camino libre a Michael.

―Al diablo ―cerró los ojos.

―Estuvo buena la golpiza ―se burló.

Solo recibió como respuesta la mirada de odio de Matt.

―¿Se enteró de todo cierto?

Matt suspiró.

―_¡Ishida! ―escuchó a sus espaldas._

_Se dio la vuelta, para ver quién le habla. Pero al instante recibió un puñetazo en el rostro._

_Había decidido a dar un paseo con Mimi por la noche. De inmediato cayó al suelo, ante tal acto que no se esperaba._

―_¡¿Qué te pasa? ―gritó histérica Mimi, acercándose a Yamato ―¿Te has vuelto loco?_

_El rubio notó que empezaba a sangrar del lado izquierdo de su labio. Pero Michael ignoró las preguntas de la castaña, ya que Ishida se había reincorporado rápidamente, y se abalanzó sobre él, recargándolo en una pared, sujetándolo del cuello._

―_¡Matt! ―sollozó la castaña._

_El rubio ignoró el llamado de su novia, tenía bastante rabia con el norteamericano y no se iba a dejar que lo golpeara. De inmediato levantó el puño y lo asestó en el rostro de su oponente con mucha fuerza. Antes de que Michael pudiese decir o hacer algo, el rubio lo pateó; cayendo al suelo, y encorvándose debido al dolor en el vientre._

_Matt se agachó, y lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta con brusquedad._

―_Matt ―repitió Mimi, a quién jamás le habían gustado la peleas ―Matt ―ahora se interpuso en medio de ambos, para separarlos._

_El rubio desvió la mirada con la castaña, y la miró con los ojos vidriosos. Maldijo en sus adentros que lo pudiera controlar de esa forma tan indirecta. Es que al verla tan mal, no podría seguir. Bajó la cabeza, para poder limpiarse la sangre que seguía brotando de su labio._

―_Momento, ¡tú no te vas! ―gritó rabioso._

―_Michael, por favor ―exclamó la castaña._

_Pero él también tenía rabia, el cabrón de Ishida le había dado golpes bajos toda la semana. Y esto no se iba a quedar así. Cómo pudo le dio regresó el golpe en el vientre; ocasionándole la pérdida de aire. Tenía tanta rabia y quería sacarla._

―_Mimi ―dijo una vez que la castaña se puso en medio ―Que él te cuente._

―_¿Qué me tiene que decir?, si tú iniciaste._

―_Te equivocas… Anda Ishida, sé hombrecito y dile._

_El rubio lo miró fijamente, diciéndole claramente con la mirada que él abriría su boca. Y que merecido se lo tenía._

―_¿Sabes que hizo tu noviecito? ―soltó ―él y su amiguito se encargaron de "convencer" a Naoko que se hiciera pasar por una enamorada de mí ―iba a cambiar la jugada a su conveniencia. Cuando yo ―empezó a hacerse el sensible ―me estaba haciendo ilusiones._

_Yamato abrió los ojos por completo. Era un bastardo, un mustia. Ahora tomaba el papel de la víctima; en realidad lo era, pero no así._

―_Eso es mentira ―resopló Yamato._

_La castaña no sabía que pensar; confía en su novio al igual que en Michael._

_El ojiazul se fue sobre Michael. Volvió a soltar un puñetazo, después otro y otro. Sus nudillos se estaban llenando de sangre. Eso tenía por mentiroso. Su mano ya estaba doliéndole de la fuerza que invertía._

―_¡Ya basta!, Matt dime qué ocurre._

―Qué jodido. Dijo que se enamoró de Naoko, y que ella jugó con él por petición tuya ―frunció la boca ―¿Vendetta?

―No quiero más líos. Ya bastante me ha dejado ―respondió Matt.

Tai en ese momento supo que su rubio amigo no haría nada.

Suspiró resignado.

* * *

―No te ves nada bien ―dijo al abrir la puerta de su departamento.

―¿Gracias? ―respondió irónico.

―¿Te revisó un doctor? ―tomó asiendo a lado de Michael.

―Sí, es cuestión de días para que se desinflamen.

―Michael, lo siento ―chilló Mimi, bastante apenada ―no es justo que Yama, haya hecho eso por celos. No te merecías que jugaran así contigo.

―Mimi, no te preocupes ―puso su mano en el muslo de la chica ―tú no tienes la culpa de que él sea así.

―Es que es mi culpa.

Michael la miró con ternura. Mimi estaba cabizbaja, las primeras lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos y empezaron a escurrirse por sus mejillas. El rubio, frotó su pierna de manera sutil, para darle apoyo.

―No te culpes de nada ―se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Mimi se apartó lo más rápido que pudo. Parpadeó varios minutos, para después mirar perpleja al chico que la acompañaba.

―¿Qué-e fu-e e-so? ―apenas formuló.

―No pude contenerlo más.

Agitó su cabeza. ¿Qué no estaba enamorado de Naoko?

¿Celos de Yamato? ¡JUSTIFICADOS!

―Michael…

―Mimi, te quiero y no cómo amiga ―confesó.

La castaña cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quería que esas palabras entraran por un oído y saliera por el otro. Pero, le azotaban la mente, una y otra y otra vez. Cada vez eran más fuerte "te quiero", "Te quiero".

―_¿Es un bonito día no Sora? ―preguntó mientras se ponía sus gafas de sol._

―_Demasiado diría yo ―respondió la amiga ―perfecto para que los chicos empiecen a jugar fútbol americano._

―_Sí, parece que quieren que Michael se sienta como en EEUU._

_Ambas chicas observaron a los demás jugar americano. Mimi no entendía nada de ese juego, pero Sora sí y sabía que los tacleadas tan bruscas y antideportivas contra Michael eran pura maldad. Pero no dijo nada, porque ella con solo observar supo lo que pasaba._

―_¡Ánimo! ―alentó la castaña._

_Sora la miró sonriente. Y miró por quinta vez en diez minutos cómo el rubio americano era derribado por un moreno de cabello alborotado. Los chicos se estaban turnando para lastimarlo._

―Me mentiste ―replicó la chica.

―Yo no te he mentido, ese fue Matt.

―Me dijiste que querías a Naoko y ahora resulta que es a mí. Fui una tonta.

―_¿Cómo te atreviste a jugar con los sentimientos de la gente?_

―_¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo va a estar enamorado de mí?_

Mimi miró a los ojos a Michael. Ya lo había entendido todo. Había sido una tonta con Matt y sobre todo fue muy injusta. No había ceguera peor, que no querer mirar. Las veces que Michael le llamó para invitarla a salir, y éste le pedía que fuera a solas. O cuando le cambiaba la expresión facial cuando miraba o escuchaba algo de Yamato.

Ella nada más le reclamó a Matt a ver sido un celoso hasta la médula.

―No te entiendo ―mintió.

―Aunque debo agradecerte, que por ti me di cuenta de dos cosas; que ahora más que nunca sé que quiero a Yamato y que él me quiere a mí ―le restregó en la cara ―ahora si me disculpas, tengo que salir.

* * *

Tai se había ido ya. Porque notó que no quería compañía, y porque ya el mal humor había llegado a él. Y seguía con ganas de matar a alguien. Y por qué engañarse, los dos sabían a la perfección, que lo mejor para él, era estar solo. Mimi quería que se disculpara con Michael y él no lo iba a hacer.

¿Cómo arreglarse con ella?

_Si Mimi fuera menos ingenua._

Tomó su guitarra para empezar a tocar algo, era lo único que podía relajarlo.

Él quería que ella se diera cuenta, rápidamente, porque necesitaba estar con ella, que el único objeto de visita de Michael era separarlos porque siempre estuvo enamorado de ella. Qué entendiera el odio que le tenía.

Deslizó sus dedos por los acordes de la guitarra. Cerró los ojos, le dolía aún la mano, pero no le importaba, quería hundirse en sus pensamientos.

Mimi oyó el suave sonido que emitía la guitarra. Y con eso supo el estado de ánimo de Yamato. Sonrió amargamente y se armó de valor para entrar a la recámara del rubio. Y lo miró ahí, con su pantalón de pijama color gris, con una camisa manga sacada blanca, perdido en los acordes de su instrumento, tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no sintió su presencia. Lentamente la chica se fue acercando a él. Y estando a un costado, le plantó un ligero beso en su mejilla izquierda. El rubio abrió los ojos, para toparse con una mirada color miel que lo miraba con ternura. Hubo un silencio.

―Perdóname ―le dijo con voz infantil, mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pecho del rubio.

Yamato dejó a un lado la guitarra, pero seguía anclado a los ojos de la castaña. Mimi lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras hundía su cabeza en e l pecho del chico.

―Perdóname ―repitió en un sollozo.

Ishida sintió con se humedecía su pecho a causa de las lágrimas que empezaba a derramar Mimi. Delicadamente con su mano alzó el rostro de la chica, para que lo mirara. Se acercó y unió sus labios con los de ella, la castaña correspondió al beso, Matt llevó una mano a su nuca (la de la castaña) y la acercó más a él profundizando el beso. Se separaron un poco la recobrar el aliento.

―Aún te falta ―el rubio sonrió socarronamente.

Se levantó de su asiento. La castaña sonrió y le tomó la mano lastimada. Provocando un gesto de dolor al rubio.

―Parece que está más dañada ―se preocupó más.

―Déjala así, ya se me pasará. En cuanto a ti señorita.

Mimi arqueó la ceja. La chica paseó sus dedos por la cabellera de Matt y se acercó completamente a él. Los brazos del Matt la abrazaron por la cintura e hicieron que ambos cayeran sobre la cama, ella encima de él.

—Feliz San Valentín —murmuró él contra sus labios para luego volver a besarlos y profundizar el beso. La castaña gimió al sentir como la lengua del chico acariciaba la suya y sus manos subían por sus piernas y cintura.

* * *

**_Helloooooo peopleeeee. Aquí estoy de nuevo, que forma de enredarme xD les prometo que los otros capítulos ya serán directos cómo bala. Les recuerdo que es de Ley que Matt odie a Michael. Espero que les guste. Críticas, comentarios y Matt son bien recibidos; también hay que enmarcar que las cursivas son flasback. Les decía, Matt es fácil de convencer u.u pero carajo, esta Mimi sí que nos estresa. A partir de hoy nada más le daré amor a Matt (6) ¿OOC? Maybe... Pero es que Matt *O* es Matt, digo tiene que defender lo suyo, yo creo que todos nos sentimos celosos en algún momento y más con nuestro némesis ahí ¬¬ ah coño. Y Michael tan amable, no cabe duda es un lobo con piel de oveja. Mimi, tan tontita :3_**

**_Gracias de antemano! _**


	5. Flechazo

**Reto a la carta**  
**Reto _#_10** Flechazo  
**Claim:** Mimi T / Matt I.  
**Disclaimer:** Basta de decirlo, me duele (L) , Digimon no me pertenece y qué crees, a ti tampoco. *Helleyes*

* * *

**F L E C H A Z O**

―¿Mimi, por qué no estás haciendo tus compras anuales previo a San Valentín? ―cuestionó al ver tan poco entusiasmada a su amiga con esa fecha.

―Porque no me gusta San Valentín ―fue contundente.

―¿Desde cuándo? ―se encontraba impactada.

―Desde este año ―. Tomó aire ―Apesta. No me gusta, es una causa estúpida.

Sora la miró extrañada. ¿Quién era esa que estaba frente a ella y que le había hecho a Mimi?

―Mira ―prosiguió al ver que su amiga no dijo nada ―Si no tengo con quién pasarlo, no tiene caso que me emocione por ese día. Sería patético.

Se cruzó de brazos e infló sus cachetes.

―Disculpa. ¿Y nosotros tus amigos qué?

―Sora ―le recriminó con la mirada.

En efecto. Mimi se había cansado de no tener novio. Estaba harta de que solo pelafustanes se le acercaran. La castaña tomó una decisión: en guerra contra el día de los enamorados, con sus patéticas cosas cursis, por toda la vida.

Esa era la vida. Para ella el príncipe azul ya no existía. No quería que le rompieran el corazón, otra vez.

Su corazón y ella ya se habían cansado.

Repudiaba el día y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ello.

_¿Pero si llega el caballero de brillante armadura?_ Gruñó.

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Ese no llegaría! Simplemente el amor no se hizo para ella.

―Hola chicas ―saludó Tai al llegar acompañado de Matt a la cafetería.

―Hola ―respondió la pelirroja al saludo.

―¿Interrumpimos algo? ―interrogó al notar que ambas chicas se quedaron calladas. Algo extraño en ellas.

El rubio en cambio observaba.

―No nada ―repuso Mimi ―De hecho ya me iba.

―Mimi ―Sora trató de impedir que se fuera, pero le fue imposible.

Luego de su no tan amena conversación, fue notando cómo el semblante de la castaña había cambiando, primero feliz, luego enojada y por último triste. Al ver tanta reacción distinta en menos de diez minutos no pudo evitar preocuparse, ella creía que jamás llegaría el día en que la castaña repudiara el día de los enamorados.

―¿Pasó algo?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

Total esa era una conducta totalmente Mimi.

Matt desde que entró a la cafetería y ubicó a las chicas notó cabizbaja a Mimi, al acercarse miró que sus ojosno mostraban ese brillo tan propio y peculiar de ella. Y eso no le gustó nada.

* * *

Resopló al momento en que se dio cuenta que su cajetilla de cigarros estaba vacía, maldijo cuantas veces se le vino en gana, él… él necesitaba fumar un poco para controlar sus nervios. Porque eso que le estaba pasando era una mala jugada de sus nervios, lo estaban volviendo totalmente loco. Con dos dedos golpeó la caja de cigarros y agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro.

_¿Desde cuándo?_

Desde cuándo empezó a verla de manera distinta. _Tan distinta._

Antes le era indiferente, por así decirlo, pero ahora… ¿Le gustaba? Y mucho.

Si que estaba loco.

_Necesito un cigarro. _

Desde aquel día en la cafetería, Mimi Tachikawa se comportó de una manera muy diferente, a cómo era antes. La chica andaba malhumorada y por momentos andaba con una depresión enorme. Siendo que antes era, era… alegre, parlanchina, escandalosa, bonita…

_Momento. ¿Bonita?_

_Sí es bonita. _

Extrañaba eso de Mimi. Lo entusiasta que era todos los días. Y también echó de menos tanto alboroto que hacía de acorde a la época.

Echaba de menos sus chillidos… extrañaba a la vieja Mimi. Eso era bastante loco, o anormal, fuera de sí, y hasta ridículo. La fecha y esa mujer le alteraron los nervios. ¡Eso era! No era que le pesara tanto el cambio de la castaña.

Ahí no pasaba nada.

* * *

―¿Aceptarías acompañarme al baile?

El rubio arrugó el entrecejo al oír cómo un tipo había invitado a Mimi.

―No ―renegó la castaña.

Matt sonrió. Meems era una chica bastante popular, pero la idea de que fuera pretendida por muchos no le agradaba. Había pasado toda la mañana viendo como la castaña rechazaba a un chico tras otro.

Y se sentía bien. Pero, ¿Cuántos más idiotas se acercarían para invitarla? Eran unos osados.

―Parece que esa fila no acabará nunca ―bromeó Tai conforme Mimi se acercaba a ellos.

Matt miró a su amigo.

―¿Qué tanto sonríes? ―se animó a preguntar, mirando hacia donde segundos antes lo había hecho su amigo ―Oh, vaya ―movió verticalmente las cejas.

―¡¿Qué?―puso los ojos en blanco.

―Invítalo a salir ―señaló discretamente ―Ya lo rechazó Mimi, ¡Es tu oportunidad!

Matt se controló y le regaló la peor de las miradas al castaño. De por si, ya se encontraba algo malhumorado y no tenía ganas de oír sus chistecitos.

―Ya era una bromita ―le mostró una sonrisa que donde mostraba todos sus dientes.

~O~O~O~

Qué estúpido. _Eres un estúpido Matt Ishida._

Se regañó a sí mismo. Había cometido una estupidez. Le había comprado una tarjetita de esas que regalaban en San Valentín a Mimi. Él no se caracterizaba por comprar ese tipo de cosas, ni de ser un seguidor del día de los enamorados. Solo pasó por la tienda, la miró, pensó en ella y la compró.

En la mañana cuando la vio, se arrepintió de haberla comprado porque ella había recibido regalos mucho mejores que una simple tarjeta. La apretó con fuerza. Y era definitivo no se la daría.

Pero sintió el impulso de dársela. Al ver cómo era invitada al baile, que por fortuna había rechazado a absolutamente todos. Su cuerpo se helaba cada que un hombre se acercaba a invitarla, pero sus músculos se relajaban cuando ésta, totalmente altanera los rechazaba.

Quizá por eso ahora estaba ahí parado cómo idiota esperando a que saliera de clase. Era un imbécil, si no había aceptado a los demás ¿Por qué a él sí iba a aceptarlo?

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos. No, no se la daría.

―¿Matt qué haces aquí? ―Lo miraba incrédula.

―Es-te ―se puso nervioso ―Na-da… nada ―apretó más fuerte la tarjeta, así pretendía que la castaña no la viera.

Arqueó la ceja y lo miró…

―¿Qué es eso? ―le señaló la mano derecha.

―Nada ―se sonrojó.

―Matt ―extendió la mano sonriendo.

―Mejor me voy ―trató de zafarse ―¡Nos vemos!

Demonios. El valor se había esfumado.

―Un momento ―paró el paso de Matt ―Tú estás aquí por algo.

El rubio sintió arder sus mejillas. Mimi miró cómo el color rojo del rostro de Matt aumentaba su intensidad. Lentamente él levantó su mano, se notaba el temor y el nerviosismo del chico.

Y miró una pequeña postal blanca. Sonrió ampliamente, ¿Yamato Ishida regalándole algo en San Valentín? Qué broma del destino, sin duda alguna, cuando ella decía que ese día apestaba, ahora el destino le presentaba un motivo para mandar al diablo lo que anteriormente pensaba.

―Ten ―le dio la tarjeta.

La chica parpadeó. Aún no lo creía.

Matt se dio la vuelta, no soportaba la vergüenza, de igual forma, lo rechazaría y no quería escuchar por qué. Los días anteriores había echado de menos a la Mimi alegre, hoy le dieron celos de verla rodeada por otros tipos y…

Él era tierno. La chica sonrió más y conociéndolo, sabía que él no tendría la iniciativa para invitarla, el gesto que acababa de dar era mucho, demasiado.

―¿Quiere ir al baile hoy? ―le preguntó antes de que se marchara.

Por eso le gustaba el San Valentín.

* * *

_Y este fue el flechazo entre los dos tortolitos. Espero que les haya gustado, porque yo tengo mis serias dudas. Es que quería hacer algo diferente, que Mimi no fuese la que diera el primer paso. No sé 8-) Espero que se haya entendido Matt extrañó a Mimi, no supo cuando ella se hizo indispensable y pues se vinieron los buenos consejeros que son los celos... Mimi esperaba a alguien bueno 8-)_

_ Reviews, críticas y sugerencias bienvenidas. _


	6. Canción

**Reto a la carta**

**Reto** #6 Canción

**Claim:** Mimi T / Matt I.

**Notas de autor:** uf, como que no me acordaba de esta tablita tan bonita pendiente por terminar. Agradezcan Venuz' FloriLuna que me recordó que tenía que actualizar. Así que este capítulo va para ella, ojalá se anime a comentar. También va para la Len, que sin sus presiones nada de esto sería posible.

Tenía escrito gran parte del fic con la canción November rain de Guns n' roses, pero decidí cambiarlo y darle un toque más dramático, es por ello que ahora he decidió poner la canción de Married with children de Oasis. Espero que les guste. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**CANCIÓN**

* * *

—Esta tampoco.

De nuevo tachó de la lista el nombre de la canción. Con esa ya había rechazado ¡Veinte canciones! ¡Veinte! Veinte de sus favoritas. Claro, siempre servían cuando quería animarse o divertirse, pero ahora simplemente ninguna le convencía o le llenaba el ojo.

Quería que cada detalle saliera perfecto. Porque a las mujeres les gustan los pequeños detalles, y si se fijan en eso, también tienen que fijarse en los grandes y esta canción tenía que ser grande, expresar lo que él sentía por ella.

—_So_ _fine_ —leyó otro nombre de canción y de nuevo la eliminó de la lista. Simplemente no le quedaba a la ocasión.

Resignado, aventó lejos la lista. Estaba frustrado. ¿Por qué el buen Axl Rose no podía iluminarle el camino?

Quería un romántico San Valentín, uno especial, porque ya era tercero a lado de su amada novia. Por eso estaba siendo cuidadoso a la hora de planificarlo. Aunque se caracterizaba por ser una persona fría, tenía cuidado con todo respecto a Mimi, su novia.

Pero cómo podía trabarse en algo tan sencillo, supuestamente, para él. Es cantante, nadie mejor que él para saber elegir canciones, pero no, no. Todo se complicaba cuando se trataba de ella. Simplemente no funcionaba como antes, era más cuidadoso y sentía miedo, miedo de que no le guste algo. Ella tan remilgada y quejumbrosa.

¿Y si le pedía ayuda a alguien más neutral en el tema? Ese era Tai. Sora de seguro le va a sugerir canciones tan, pero tan fuera de sus gustos. La celebración, tenía que ser a su gusto y amoldarse al de Mimi. Que todo sea perfecto para que combine con sus expectativas. Y una canción, del gusto cursi de Sora, arruinaría todo.

Tai era menos sentimental con eso. Menos cursi con los demás, pero cuando de Sora se trata, Dios guarde.

Y sin pensarlo más, tomó el celular para llamar a su mejor amigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —respondió de mala gana el moreno. A Matt ni le extrañó, su amigo siempre era así de amable.

—¿Qué canción me recomiendas? —a Tai le pareció muy estúpida esa pregunta, su amigo, el músico, pregúntale de música. Qué babosada.

—¿Qué? ¿No se supone que soy yo quien te debería preguntar eso?

El rubio masculló entre dientes. Su amigo no era tan perceptivo como él. —Para Mimi.

Tai rió. Siempre le pasaba eso, siempre Matt, de alguna u otra forma le pedía consejos amorosos. Eso era tan normal.

—Dime cuáles tienes contempladas y yo te digo cuál es la indicada.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente pero le hizo caso al moreno. Tai oyó atentamente lo que su amigo le pronuncia. Con razón le pedía ayuda, puras canciones 'pesadas' para alguien tan princesa rosa como Mimi. Porque el imbécil de su amigo había contemplado cantarle _Sad but true_ de _Metallica_. Por poco le menciona _Breaking the law_ o _Destroit rock city_. Qué bueno que tenía a un amigo tan buena onda y sabio como él a su lado.

—No, no pueden ser ninguna de esas. Estás loco —regañó un poco asustado.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó casi ofendido por el comentario de su amigo, si no fuera tan urgente lo hubiese insultado.

—Yo te recomiendo _'Married with children'_ —esa canción de Oasis era tan perfecta para sus dos amigos, porque a veces él tenía la idea de que la relación de ambos era del tipo 'odio y amor'.

—¿Estás drogado acaso? —cómo iba a cantarle esa canción, no iba acorde a lo que él buscaba transmitir —sería mejor _Slide_ _away_ —pensó él. Sí esa estaba mejor, esa era la indicada.

—¡Noooooo! —gritó, logrando reventar el tímpano del rubio.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó enojado por el grito y por la negativa.

—No olvides el factor sorpresa. No te ofendas pero ya es muy cliché que le dediques una canción —Matt gruñó —ella espera que le dediques una de esas canciones, ¿Tengo que repetirte tus grandes éxitos con ella? ¿Te suena _Sweet child o' mine_? —el rubio maldijo la lógica engreída de su amigo —te lo digo por tu bien, sal del protocolo si quieres sorprenderla. Esa canción es la indicada para los dos, les queda perfecto. Sora y yo lo hemos dicho —mintió. Pero era por el bien de todos.

—Lo pensaré... —fue la última frase que pronunció antes de colgar. Tai sabía que ese "lo pensaré" era un 'lo usaré'.

Gracias Tai. De nada, Matt.

El rubio resopló varias veces, a lo mejor y su amigo tenía razón. Si quería que las cosas salieran bien, tenía que cambiar un poco la estrategia, además, la canción no era nada mala. Le gustaba y estaba seguro que le gustaría a Mimi.

No se diga más, esa sería.

* * *

_...I hate the way that even though you know you're wrong, you say you're right. I hate the books you read and all your friends. your music's shite it keeps me up all night._

Él apenas empezaba a cantar y a sentir la canción cuando de repente algo —mejor dicho alguien—, le hizo callar. Era su novia o eso parecía. El fuerte golpe en su mejilla derecha —no sabía que la castaña pegara tan fuerte—, le obligó a abrir sus azules ojos, para ver fijamente a su querida, tímida y reservada novia, a quien le quería cantar exclusivamente con toda el alma.

Pensó él, que darle un concierto privado el día de San Valentín era buena idea para festejarlo, porque de esa forma estarían a solos y juntos. Aunque era más que nada para demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba mediante la música. Si no podía hablarle de sus sentimientos, podía cantárselos y con mucho gusto. Solo pretendía tenerla contenta, mimarla y hacerla sentir amada.

Aunque al juzgar por la actitud de su novia, la canción no fue la indicada para expresar eso y darle a entender muchas cosas a través de una hermosa letra, según él y según Tai, que todavía se jactó de decirles que él y su novia decían que era la canción de ellos. Idiotas.

El semblante de la castaña era desgarrador, estaba dolida y muy enojada. Sus ojos vidriosos le decían lo primero y el entrecejo fruncido le contaba lo segundo. Bajó la vista, pensando en lo que anteriormente anhelaba; la expectativa era que al terminar la canción, su novia, con su actitud tan arrebatada, se le lanzara al cuello, lo abrazara y lo besara un buen rato. Porque estaba seguro que le iba a encantar, ella es amante de esos buenos detalles. Siempre había sido así, él le cantaba y Mimi terminaba encantada y lo demostraba de todas las maneras posibles.

Pero no... Cruel realidad. Dejó de soñar, alzó la vista y la miró desconcertado y arrepentido. Los brazos de Mimi caían a sus costados, tenía las manos apuñadas y la cabeza gacha. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, controlando la ira pero no las lágrimas. Su corazón se hizo pequeñito al verla tan frágil. No le había gustado NADA de la canción, absolutamente nada de lo que alcanzó a cantar. La ofendió, por eso le propició una cachetada. Lejos de hacerla feliz, le provocó tristeza e indignación. Él era un reverendo imbécil. La miró por un largo tiempo, no sabía qué hacer. Se quería estampar contra la pared por haberle provocado todo menos alegría. Por haber arruinado sus planes. Por hacerle caso a Tai, el desde el principio sabía que no era su canción, aunque si lo hubiese dejado terminar, quizá no estuviera así.

Ella también tenía culpa, por precipitarse y no esperarlo. ¡Imbécil él, culpando a ella!

Ya tenía una mejilla roja, pero quería golpearse la otra para estar parejo. Merecía más castigo. De inmediato su cuerpo se tensó y tragó saliva, sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo rígidos, el llanto de su novia no cesaba, se le partía el alma al verla así y más si era por su estúpida culpa y la estúpida recomendación de Tai, por qué lo hizo, por imbécil. Pobre estúpido, nunca quedaba bien.

Se golpeó mentalmente, cuando la vio esconder su rostro entre sus manos mientras lloraba a pecho abierto. Sollozaba, gritaba, se lamentaba, parecía como si se le hubiese muerto alguien cercano, claro se le murió el amor que le tenía. ¡Él tan imbécil! Con miedo y algo de duda se acercó a ella, dejó la guitarra a un lado y cuando se puso a su lado tamborileó sus dedos sobre su abdomen. ¿Qué decir cuando la había cagado monumentalmente?

—Perdón, soy un imbécil —sin rodeos —no quise que te pusieras triste por la canción.

—¡NO ME TOQUES! —se alejó de él cuando sintió las intenciones por parte del rubio de acercarse.

Se limpió las lágrimas, para ver fijamente a Matt. ¿Lo que decía esa canción era cierto? ¿él la odiaba?

Nuevamente las lágrimas se escurrieron por sus ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada. ¡Ella que tanto lo quería! Por qué Matt le había cantado eso para lastimarla, no se podía ser tan malo. La odiaba, era verdad, por eso le dedicó esos versos tan llenos de veneno.

—Mimi, escucha... Yo... —maldición, ahora qué —deja que termine la canción.

—¡Qué no me toques! —apenas le puso una mano en el hombro, ella se alejó de él, como si le quemara —ya me quedó claro el mensaje —se cruzó de brazos —'no necesitas disculparte, adiós me voy a mi casa'.

Ironizó la chica. Matt se golpeó la frente. Se lo merecía y por eso aguantaría hasta el final. No le hizo caso y nuevamente de acercó a ella, para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

Ella quiso empujarlo para alejarlo, pero gastó energías en vano, porque él era mucho más fuerte y no lo movió ni un milímetro.

—¡Suéltame!

—No. Necesitas terminar de oír la canción —le abrazó con más fuerza —ya después sabrás tú qué hacer.

—Pero no quiero.

Matt sonrió ante el tierno pataleo de la chica, aunque no fuera el momento para reírse, lo hizo. Ella iba a escuchar toda la canción, quiera o no.

—_...I hate the way that you are so sarcastic_ —la seguía abrazando, ella luchaba, aún, para zafarse de los brazos del rubio, pero se dio por vencida apenas y le susurró eso al oído. Dejó caer sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico. Continuaba llorando —_and you're not very bright_ —por qué Matt le hacia llorar así. ¿Tan mala novia había sido como para matarla lentamente con esa canción? —_...and it will be nice to be alone for a week or two, but i know that i will be right back here with you..._

Ese fue el último susurro del rubio, que la soltó dispuesto a esperar su respuesta. Esperanzado se haberla re-contentado. Mas nada de eso pasó, ella ni se dio cuenta de que sus brazos ya no la rodeaban, ni se inmutó. Seguía llorando en su pecho, empapando su camisa. ¡Ahora qué mierda hacia!

—¿Tú me odias verdad? —se limpió las lágrimas.

Le dolió formular la pregunta, pese a plantearla sin titubeos. Pero más iba a calar la posible respuesta, esa que le daba miedo.

—¡No! —gritó espantado. ¿Eso le dio a entender con la canción?

—¿A veces me odias? —sabía que eran muy opuestos, pero eso mismo es lo que les debía unir. Si tenían sus peleas, sus discusiones tontas y sin sentido pero por algo seguían juntos: porque eran complementos.

Ella era la ternura y el amor que le faltaba. Y él era su protección, el que le hacía poner los pies en la tierra.

—No Mimi, yo nunca podré odiarte ni aunque sea un poco, es todo lo contrario —le dijo serio. Ella se alejó un poco para verle mejor el rostro, buscando una señal de que le mentía.

Nada. —¿Por qué la canción? —aún se le veía la tristeza en los ojos, no le creía y eso dolía.

—Tai dijo que era perfecta para los dos. Que él y Sora decían eso. Yo de imbécil le creí —le contó.

Mimi suspiró, ese tonto de Tai siempre enredado a Matt para perjudicarlo. Pero poco importaba lo que opinaban sus amigos de esa canción, si les quedaba o no, según ellos, no era importante.

—¿Tú crees eso?

Matt meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. —Todas las parejas tienen sus diferencias, por ejemplo cuando me molesto cuando vamos al cine, tú quieres una comedia romántica y yo busco una película de acción, esa es una diferencia. Pero por eso no nos vamos a odiar —le explicó con paciencia —la canción dice las cosas que le molestan de ella, pero al final se queda, con ella, porque la quiere, pese a todo. Pese a las diferencias que a la vez lo mantienen juntos.

Resopló, muchas veces pensó que esas diferencias eran las que los mantenían juntos. A lo mejor por eso sus amigos decían que era para los dos, que aunque él odiara su música y ella sus vicios, estaban juntos porque así estaban bien. Que su relación no era insana.

Le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

—Perdóname, no quise arruinar esto —siguió hablando el rubio —no sabía que canción elegir y Tai me aconsejó esta. Pero debo de saber que lo que Tai aconseja, nunca termina bien. Perdón.

—No te preocupes —estaba desanimada. Si él aceptó esa canción, era porque sintió que era la indicada, en eso no había discusión y le entristecía.

Él le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en la sien. Para animarla. Ella se aferró a sus brazos, buscando consuelo.

* * *

—Creo que Matt me odia.

La castaña soltó de la nada. Ahogó sus lágrimas. La pelirroja abrió los ojos impactada, si Matt la adoraba, por qué Mimi decía eso y peor aún, por qué tenía esa mala cara.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo por qué? ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Mimi empezó a relatar lo que pasó ayer, en el día de San Valentín, poniendo especial énfasis en la letra de la canción y llegó a explicar porque decía eso. Matt odia sus libros románticos, odia a su amigo Michael, por ejemplo.

—Amiga —musitó con delicadeza —Matt no puede odiarte, es es imposible, saca eso de tu cabeza —le esbozó una tenue sonrisa —lo segundo, ustedes sí son muy diferentes pero eso no ha sido problema en todo este tiempo. Yo opino que las parejas similares son las que tienen más conflictos —le habló su amiga —¿Te imaginas dos orgullos? Ninguno iba a querer dar el primer paso para solucionar el problema —miró que su amiga afirmaba conforme hablaba —en cambio sí son dos opuestos, a alguien frío le quedaría alguien súper tierno y cariñoso. Porque se atraen, porque se complementan. Es bueno derretir un helado corazón —Mimi sonrió —y la canción es más por el lado de las diferencias, o cosas que le molestan del otro, pero al final siempre van a estar juntos.

—¿Entonces?

Sora ladeó sus labios. ¿Cómo darse a entender con pocas palabras? —¡Mulán dos! ¿Lo recuerdas?

Cómo no, si ella ama Disney.

—Cuando Mushu le confiesa a Mulán que él hizo todo por separarla de Shang. ¿Ella qué le dice?

—Qué las diferencias no los separaron, que fue él —comentó no entendiendo la idea.

—¡La canción es tu Mushu!

Era una buena canción, mal dedicada y mal entendida. ¿Eso le explicaba su amiga? Al menos Mushu buscaba proteger su pedestal, ¿Qué buscaba la canción? Puede que le quedara, pero el propósito era la última frase 'estaré bien justo aquí contigo'. Mulán y Shang eran diferentes, pero al final superaron todo y quedaron juntos, incluso con ayuda de Mushu. ¿Ella y Matt tendrían el mismo destino con ayuda de esa canción?

Quizá debía hacerle caso a su novio, olvidar esa canción, que haga como que nunca la cantó y mucho menos se la dedicó, si ella no estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía. Toda la noche, sin mentir, Matt se disculpó, le explicó miles de veces que nunca podía odiarla, que olvidara todo. Y ella le perdonó, pero claro, le guardó rencor y cuando podía se lo recordaba.

Volvió a oír la canción un par de veces. De alguna extraña manera, ya no se sentía tan pésimo. Con la mente más en claro captó el mensaje. Aunque estaba la espinita de por qué esa canción si hay millones que no la harían llorar.

—Es culpa de Tai —apuntó la castaña —siempre anda mal aconsejando a Matt y como es tan tonto, le convence y nada bueno resulta.

—Ves, entonces no era lo que Matt sentía. Era lo que el idiota de Tai creía.

—Pero es que por algo Matt aceptó cantarla —y eso era porque sentía un poco la letra y la comparaba con los dos.

—Ya sabes cómo son estos dos. Matt nunca aprende y siempre busca a Tai, que es pésimo dando consejos —expuso con inteligencia su amiga —de seguro le contó una de vaqueros para convencerlo rápido —finalizó casi con orgullo la astucia de Tai para persuadir al rubio.

Mimi entrecerró los ojos, no gustándole la forma en que se planteó todo. Según Sora, Tai era el listo y Matt era un tonto. No, a ella el amor no la cegaba, los dos eran unos tontos. Pero no le diría nada a Sora, ella ve todo perfecto lo que hace Tai, sí es de esos amores ciegos. Lo de ella con Matt era más realista, ella no se cegaba ante sus defectos y los endulzaba, solo los aceptaba, que ella también tenía muchos. Y ahí fue cuando, comprendió mejor las cosas...

* * *

—¡Auch! —se quejó el moreno —¿Por qué me pegas? —sobó la zona afectada: su nuca.

—Por darle malos consejos a Matt —respondió le castaña.

El moreno arrugó el entrecejo. Claro, él tiene la culpa cuando las cosas no resultan. Pero cuando salen bien, ni las gracias le dan.

—¿Tú también vienes a reclamarme por eso? —cuestionó aburrido. Otra hora más de su vida oyendo regaños.

Mimi negó. —De eso, Sora se va a encargar —le guiñó un ojo —pero no me voy a ir sin decirte que eres un tonto. ¿Sabes dónde está Matt?

—En donde tiene los ensayos con la banda.

—Gracias —sonrió y se dispuso a salir de ahí para buscar a su novio

—Mimi, antes que te vayas, quiero decirte que Matt tenía una lista de canciones para dedicarte —la castaña pestañeó un poco —lo digo para que sepas cuáles le recordaban a ti, a ustedes.

Volvió agradecer y salió corriendo. Quería encontrar a Matt y saber qué canciones había pre-elegido para ella.

**.** **.** **.**

—Hola —saludó con timidez.

—Hola —respondió él, viéndola como queriéndole decir muchas cosas pero no podía.

—¡Matt...! —le gritó —lo siento, no quise gritarte —se sonrojó y él sonrió ante eso —Tai es un tonto y tú también por hacerle caso.

Matt asintió, en eso de plano no había discusión.

—Tai me comentó de la lista de canciones que hiciste —el rubio vaciló en hablar o no. Pero dejó que ella siguiera hablando —quiero escucharlas.

Así arreglaban su San Valentín, olvidaba lo ofendida que se sintió con la canción y él también dejaba atrás el arrepentimiento.

Matt sabía que tenía que hacerle caso. Por ella y por él. Para curar la herida. Además, de porque él sabía que la indicada era otra canción. Pero como siempre se dejó embarrar por Tai.

—Tengo una mejor que no está en la lista —estiró su mano para que ella la tomara y lo siguiera.

Le besó la mejilla y le dijo que la quería. Ella rogaba porque no se equivocara esta vez. Pedía que fuera una canción atinada.

Le soltó la mano y él siguió caminando. Preparó todo empezar a cantar.

Era como una ensoñación. Simplemente era perfecta. ¡Esa debió ser desde el principio! Con lágrimas en los ojos veía al rubio, que tenía los suyos cerrados —porque sentía lo que cantaba— cantaba algo hermoso y de forma hermosa. Por eso lloraba de mera felicidad.

—_...now that you're mine, i'll find a way of chasing the sun, let me be the one that shines with you in the morning when you don't know what to do..._

Cantaba Matt. Mimi contenía las ganas de irlo abrazar, le dejaría terminar y luego lo llenaría de besos.

Cuando la canción terminó, abrió sus ojos para buscar los castaños y el alma se le vino a abajo cuando la miró llorar, nuevamente. Otra vez la regó y esta vez, él solito se mandó esa jugada.

¿Ahora qué? Resignado bajó su cabeza. La daba vergüenza verla y reconocer que era un verdadero idiota. Pero, unos delgados brazos rodearon su cuello, envolviéndolo en un gran abrazo.

—Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias —lo abrazó con más fuerza y le dio miles de besos.

Fue ahí cuando él pudo respirar tranquilo y correspondió al abrazo y a las caricias. ¡Esa era la expectativa inicial! Que ella quedara encantada y se lo demostrara así; abrazándolo hasta asfixiar. Él sabía que era mejor cantar _Slide away_ para Mimi. Pero por idiota lo arruinó y ahora, como verdadero crack lo solucionó.

—¿Esta sí fue la indicada? —le sonrió ampliamente, ella asintió muchas veces.

—Tú no eres tan tonto como Tai —le confesó —ya no le vuelvas a pedir ayuda.

Era como Sora. Todos eran tontos menos su hombre. Lo admite su amor es ciego pero al menos Matt canta y le dedica canciones. Tai a ella goles, porque a los dos les gusta el fútbol. Pero para ella, es mucho mejor la música.

La disfruta más y eso aumenta cuando le dedican una canción...

* * *

_=D No me gustó el final xD pero no se me ocurrió absolutamente nada mejor. Además, agradezcan que estoy aquí jijiji. Queeeeridos lectores, si es que aún tengo :C las canciones cantadas son de Oasis (LLLLL) también mencioné unas de Guns n' roses (LLLLL) Kiss (LLLL) Metallica (LLLLL) las que faltan. XDD_

_Se supone que lo iba a publicar el catorce de febrero, pero olvidé que lo tenía y no sé qué más va xDD_

_Recuerden que son viñetas en torno al san Valentín, eran 14 retos y yo dividí los catorce retos de la tabla en dos parejas: Mimato y Taiora. Me falta una para culminar los del Mimato y como tres para el Taiora. Quedan los más mamones: cita, san Valentín, amor y cupido. Así que ya mero culmino mi primera tabla y eso que tengo como mil que hacer :")_

_Espero que les haya_ _gustado. A mí la primera parte me encantó, no sé ustedes. Que aunque haya miles de fics de Mimi con Izzy o de Matt con Kari (repudio esta pareja más que el Sorato) yo siempre seré proMimato. Besooos._

_Gracias por leer._

_PD: quizá haga la conexión taiora con esto, ya ven que Tai la cagó, puede que a él tampoco le haya ido bien :)_

Felicidades a la Len, que su amada U de Chile ha vencido al Colo Colo, 3-2 :D


End file.
